No More Secrets
by gg5459
Summary: After their daughter was born, they were getting married. Luke promised. He never broke his promises right?
1. No More Secerts

How could he do that to her? Couldn't he see how happy she was with June 3rd? This day meant the world to her, and for once, she didn't have the urge to run. She was so happy when everything fell into place. Everything was so perfect, to perfect. She had a feeling that something was going to go wrong, but she had expected something like there being a huge storm of some kind and people saying that they can't come and then at the last possible minute they all show up and the wedding is saved. But not this, this was so... just not supposed to happen. It was like Sookie said, "they had kids with other people" no it wasn't, he didn't know, now she was talking crazy. He had only known for two months.

Two months? How could he keep that secret from her for two months? She could see it like it was yesterday, she was sitting on his lap in his apartment, and they promised each other no more secrets; that that was the only way this was going to work. That came out of his mouth. Why was he hiding this from her? At this point she was mad and felt the slightest big of understanding.

How could someone not want Luke to be the father of their child? He is an amazing guy. And although he had a hold up with jam hands, he would make an amazing father. She wanted to be the one to make Luke Danes a daddy first, her, not some loser other person.

But, that was the way it was, she had to make the best of the situation right?

She was lying in bed on a Monday afternoon at 1:30. She didn't go to work, which worried Luke, but he just left is at that. Luke has a daughter, Luke has a daughter. That was the only thing going through her head. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want the wedding pushed back, and she didn't want to sound selfish. She didn't know what to do.

Before long she was walking past Weston's on her way to Luke's, she was assuming. It was like her legs had a mind of their own. He obviously heard the bell ring because he looked up and smiled. She was not smiling; she took his hand and pulled him silently upstairs.

"Lorelai, what's going on?"

"We are getting married on June 3rd"

"What?" he asked confused

"You kept this from me, how could you keep this from me" she said now yelling

"I'm sorry"

"WHY?"

"Why what?"

"Why the hell did you keep this from me?"

"I didn't know what to do."

"You should have told me damn it, I am you fiancé!

"I know, and I already told you I'm sorry" he said trying to reach for her hands.

She pulled back. "No" she said almost in tears. She was telling herself not to cry, she was biting her lip hard. But she couldn't down. The tears cam streaming down her face and she feel to her knees.

"Lorelai" Luke said quietly and wrapped his arms around her, falling to her level.

"Luke, we are supposed to tell each other **everything**" she said in between her sobs.

"I know, and I'm so sorry. If I could change it you know I would in a heartbeat."

"We are going to have to work on this, but _we_ will get through this okay? And we have to tell each other everything, and I mean everything, no more secrets okay?" Lorelai said.

"Yes, I promise, I will tell you everything." He said, nodding in agreement, happy that she wasn't leaving.

"Ok" she said giving him a quick kiss.

"Ok" he said

"Well, I would love to stay here with you, but I need to get back to work."

"Ok, if its ok, I'm gonna stay up here and lay down."

"Yeah, that's fine." Luke said and went down stairs.

ok…just something on my mind, let me know if you want me to continue or not. Its up to you.


	2. Everything's Different

A/N: since a lot of people wanted me to continue with this, I will. I don't think it will be really long but let's just see.

They hadn't brought her up at all. Neither of them wanted to, knowing that it was a sore subject. They knew that sooner or later they were going to have to talk about it. Things just weren't the same. Lorelai looked at him differently, and he looked at her differently. They spent less time together and made more decisions on their own. They talked less, slept farther apart, and kissed less. Luke stopped going to the town meetings, since he only went for her. He spent more time and the diner and she spent more time at the inn. The spark in her eyes was gone. The spark in his was a vibrant as the one in her eyes. They weren't happy. They wanted to be happy, but they weren't. Lorelai felt like she was alone. Sookie had Martha and Davey, and Rory had Yale. And Luke had, well he had their sore spot. It seemed like April was always at the diner, with Luke, while Lorelai was always at home, with Paul Anka. Neither of them knew how to fix it. Neither of them tried very hard. Right now it was just easier to not talk about.

The town knew what was going on. Of course they did, it wouldn't be Stars Hollow if they didn't.

Luke and Lorelai were both sitting in the kitchen eating dinner. This was the first time in about a week that they actually had a meal together. It was silent. And not a comfortable silence, an awkward silence. A silence like the dinner they had will Sookie and Jackson after Christopher's call.

"Luke?" Lorelai said looking up.

"Ya" He said not bothering to look up. She thought about it, and he hadn't looked her in the eye in forever.

"Luke" she said a little louder.

"Ya?" he asked annoyed, but looked up.

He saw they look in her eyes and in her face. She was hurt, she looked as she did that night her parents stabbed her in the back. He hated it, especially knowing that he put it there.

She was angry, and sad, and on the verge of tears.

"You can't even look at me can you?"

"I am looking at you Lorelai"

"Ok." She said and went back to her food.

"Lorelai, what is it?"

"Nothing Luke, I'm fine"

"No you're not"

"Luke, I said I'm fine, ok?"

"Lorelai, you're not fine, you should see the look on your face"

"News Flash, it's been there for days Luke"

"Lor-"

"And you put it there, all because you refused to tell me for two months that you had a daughter. Two months Luke, here I am planning the perfect wedding, thinking everything is great. You knew before I had even set the date, before I bought the dress, or found the church with the carousel in the back. You knew and you let me set everything up. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course I was Lorelai"

"When Luke, if I hadn't come into the diner that day, when would you have told me?"

He didn't answer.

"Yeah" she said shaking her head. "That's what I thought." She stood up. "I'm going out, don't wait up for me" and with that she grabbed her coat and walked out.

He just sat there. He had learned that when a Gilmore girl showed signs saying that she needed time, there was nothing you could do. You just had to wait it out.

Sorry it was so short. Please Review and let me know what you think should happen.

Oh, sorry it took so long to update.


	3. Yeah I do

She really did feel horrible. She freaked out on him like that after she told him that they would get through it. She felt like crying. She knew that what she did back there was wrong, but wasn't what he did 100x worse? Yeah, it was. She had been moping around with the same look on her face for 336 hours. Two weeks. She had been miserable for two whole weeks. Isn't your engagement supposed to be one of the best times of your life? You're not supposed to dread getting up. You're not supposed to avoid your fiancé. You aren't supposed to work like crazy and then go home to no one, you shouldn't ever wonder if the couch would be better. Things just were not supposed to be this way.

He wouldn't be able to sleep if she wasn't home. Not knowing where she was was killing him. How could he be so incredibly stupid? Why didn't he tell her? He had been beating himself up for days. He knew he had made a mistake; couldn't she just forgive him so they could move on? Why was she being so stubborn? Because he lied. This is how it had been for the past week and half. He would go back and forth between Lorelai being to hard on him, or him being the worst person ever. He could win. He was in a lose able battle with his mind. He was out of ideas, out of things to say to her. He didn't know what to do.

She didn't know where she was going when she walked out. She just knew that right now she had to get out of that house. Maybe she could go see Rory. But she did have school, and it was getting late. Maybe Sookie. She had Martha and Davey and Jackson. She didn't know where to go. Someone popped into her head but then rushed away. She couldn't go there. Could she? She didn't know what to do.

She looked at her watch. 8:30. she started the car and pulled out of the drive way and let her mind do the driving. She had absolutely no idea where she was going. 20 minutes later she couldn't believe where she was. She had run back to the place she ran away from so many years ago. She was confused. Now more than ever.

She did the second thing she could think of doing, because the first one, crying in her parents drive way was most certainly not an option. So, she went to the door, and her shaky hand rang the doorbell.

"Can I help you?" the maid said

"Uh, is Emily here?" she asked

"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore is at a function at the moment, but I believe Mr. Gilmore is in his study. Would you like me to go get him for you?"

"No, that's ok. Uh, I'll just go talk to him." Lorelai said

"Ok" the maid replied.

Walking to the study she started to lose it. By the time she opened the door, her face was tear stained.

"Daddy" she said in a timid voice.

He looked up from his paper

"Lorelai?" he said baffled. "Lorelai what is it?"

"He lied daddy, he lied to me and I couldn't take it"

"Who?"

"Luke. He has a daughter, and he didn't tell me for two months." She said now completely a wreck.

"Oh, Lorelai," he said, not quite sure what to do. He walked around to where she had collapsed in the doorway and put his arms around her and started stroking her back. (A/n I know a little out of character, but I always thought that if they tired Lorelai and Richard could be close) They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity but in all actuality it was only 5 minutes.

"Dad, I'm sorry" she said wiping her tears.

"Oh, it's quite alright." He said backing away from her

"Ok, well I'm gonna go. Thanks again"

"No problem. Oh, Lorelai?"

"Ya Dad?"

"Do you love him?"

She stopped in her tracks. She had put some thought into this. She looked down

"Yeah dad, I do"

"That's what I thought, goodnight Lorelai"

"Goodnight daddy"

And with that she turned and left and headed home, determined to fix this. The drive home was filled with silent thoughts. She was thinking about what her dad had asked her, and what her response was.

"I Love Luke" she said out loud, to no one.

She walked in the house and every light was out except for the one leading upstairs. He was probably asleep; I mean she told him not to wait up for her. She put her coat on the hanger and walked slowly up the stairs.

He heard her coming, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She

Turned the corner and head for the bedroom.

She turned, walked in and stopped.

"I Love you"


	4. Yeah, Mabye

_Previously…_

"_We are going to have to work on this, but we will get through this okay? And we have to tell each other everything, and I mean everything, no more secrets okay?" Lorelai said._

"_Yes, I promise, I will tell you everything." He said, nodding in agreement, happy that she wasn't leaving._

"_Ok" she said giving him a quick kiss._

_They weren't happy. They wanted to be happy, but they weren't._

"_Were you ever going to tell me?" _

"_Of course I was Lorelai"_

"_When Luke, if I hadn't come into the diner that day, when would you have told me?"_

_He didn't answer._

"_Yeah" she said shaking her head. "That's what I thought." She stood up. "I'm going out, don't wait up for me" and with that she grabbed her coat and walked out._

_Uh, is Emily here?" she asked_

"_No, I'm sorry Mrs. Gilmore is at a function at the moment, but I believe Mr. Gilmore is in his study. Would you like me to go get him for you?"_

"_No, that's ok. Uh, I'll just go talk to him." Lorelai said_

"_Luke. He has a daughter, and he didn't tell me for two months." She said now completely a wreck._

"_Oh, Lorelai," he said, not quite sure what to do. He walked around to where she had collapsed in the doorway and put his arms around her and started stroking her back. (A/n I know a little out of character, but I always thought that if they tired Lorelai and Richard could be close)_

_No problem. Oh, Lorelai?" _

"_Ya Dad?"_

"_Do you love him?"_

_She stopped in her tracks. She had put some thought into this. She looked down_

"_Yeah dad, I do"_

"_That's what I thought, goodnight Lorelai"_

"_Goodnight daddy"_

_She walked in the house and every light was out except for the one leading upstairs. He was probably asleep; I mean she told him not to wait up for her. She put her coat on the hanger and walked slowly up the stairs._

_He heard her coming, and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She_

_Turned the corner and head for the bedroom._

_She turned, walked in and stopped._

"_I Love you"_

He was shocked. "What?" he asked making sure he heard her correctly.

"I love you" she said with confidence.

He got off the bed and walked over to the door way where she was standing. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. I love you too"

And she broke down. Her legs went numb and thank god he was there to catch her. The tears were just pouring out of her. She couldn't understand why for the past week she had been so emotional. Maybe it was just because she was trying to fix things with Luke, yeah that was it right?

Their night was quiet and for the first time in what seemed like forever they were happy. They had had a long conversation about April, and she could just see the glow in his eyes when he talked about her.

"She's so pretty, like you, oh and smart like Rory" he would say

And the whole time she would just sit there and nodded her head.

In the middle of his talking she spoke up.

"Luke? I want to meet her." She said

That made his day, his week, and his month.

"Really, you do?" he said like a kid in the candy shop

"Yeah, I do" she said with a smile

"Good, because I want you guys to be okay with each other." He said

She nodded.

"I'm beat, let's go to bed."

"Okay" he said.

They stood up and she took his hand and they walked upstairs.

**20 minutes later…**

They were all snuggled in bed and Lorelai was just about asleep.

"Lorelai?" he said

"Hmmm"

"I really am sorry" he said sounding kind of hurt

"I know me too. I shouldn't have left like that."

"It's ok. I love you" he said looking over.

She smiled. She loved the sound of that.

"I Love you too."

**The next morning…**

Luke got up early to go to work, while Lorelai slept.

When she woke up she was feeling very sick. She figured it was just a bug and took a shower trying to bypass it. After her shower she headed to Luke's.

As the bell rung above the door he looked up and a smile played on his lips immediately.

"Hey" she said leaning over the counter for a kiss.

"Hey, what do you want?"  
"Mmm, coffee, pancakes with apples and some grapefruit" she said thinking of her father.

"Apples and grapefruit? Are you feeling ok?"

"Well, this morning I was feeling really cruddy, but now I guess I"m ok. Or maybe not since I'm eating fruit." She said, and all of a sudden got a panicked look on her face and she was white as a ghost.

"Lorelai, what wrong" Luke asked in concern.

"Umm, nothing, I've got to go, I'll call you later."

And with that she walked out and walked as fast as she could back to her house.

When she was inside she grabbed the phone and hit number one on the speed dial.

"Hello"  
"Hi Hun."  
"Oh, hey Mom, What's up?"

"Ithinkimpregnant" she said in one breath.  
"WHAT?"

"Well, today I went to Luke's we're all good there by the way"  
"OK, good, and?"

"I ordered coffee and pancakes with apples and grapefruit! APPLES AND GRAPFRUIT? Am I sick in the head?" she yelled into the phone

"MOM, calm down."

"RORY! How can you be so calm, I could be pregnant and you're being all nonchalant?

"Yes you did and I will get you a test here and you can take it at home okay?"

"Okay, Rory, thank you."

"Sure, relax. And even if you are, it would it be so bad. I mean it's Luke"

"Yeah, I know, but I was hoping to get married and still be thin."

"Well, maybe your not even-"

"Yeah, maybe" she said stretching it out."

"Okay mom, I'll be home soon."  
"Thanks Hon"

I'm evil! Ha-ha. Let me know if you think she should be pregnant or not.


	5. Telling Luke and April

A/n: okay, so majority rules one this one. Sorry lilrabbitangel14. Please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. They keep me going!

_Previously…_

"_Hey, what do you want?"  
"Mmm, coffee pancakes with apples and some grapefruit" she said thinking of her father._

"_Apples and grapefruit? Are you feeling ok?"_

"_Well, this morning I was feeling really cruddy, but now I guess I'm ok. Or maybe not since I'm eating fruit." She said, and all of a sudden got a panicked look on her face and she was white as a ghost._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello"

"Hi Hun."

"Oh, hey Mom, What's up?"

"Ithinkimpregnant" she said in one breath.

"WHAT?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_RORY! How can you be so calm, I could be pregnant and you're being all nonchalant, is that the right word?_

"_Yes and I will get you a test here and you can take it at home okay?"_

"_Okay, Rory, thank you."_

"_Sure, relax. And even if you are, it would it be so bad. I mean it's Luke"_

"_Yeah, I know, but I was hoping to get married and still be thin." _

"_Well, maybe your not even-"_

"_Yeah, maybe" she said stretching it out."_

She was patiently waiting for Rory to get home with the test. It was killing her. She wanted nothing more than to have Luke's child, but she wanted to do it right this time. She wanted to get married, and then have a baby. Emily and Richard were running through her mind the entire time she was waiting for Rory. _"You're pregnant again and you aren't even married. Well done Lorelai."_ She couldn't stand them. Then right behind her parents was Luke. She had no doubt that he would be happy, but would he want it right now? He just found out that he has a daughter, he would want to get to know her more right? Her thought were interrupted by headlights in the driveway. She was praying that it was Rory and not Luke. She wasn't ready to tell him. Not yet. She heard a car door close and waited. Then the front door opened.

"Moooooom I'm home" Rory yelled.

She practically ran to the door.

"Rory, thank god" she said hugging her.

"Are you ok?" she asked

"NO, I am a total wreck. Ok, let's get this over with." She said taking the bag

"After you" Rory said.

The next 15 minutes were the most painful minutes of Lorelai's life. She was having a full blown war inside herself.

_Its Luke, that's good._

"_I'm not even married"_

"_You love him"_

"_I'll look fat for my wedding"_

The timer went off. This was it. Her legs were like jello. She wasn't sure how she was still on two feet. She opened the door and looked at the sink.

_Pregnant._

There it was, plain as day. She was pregnant with Luke's child. She felt emotionless.

Rory walked in.

"Well, what's the verdict?"

"How do you feel about being a big sister?" she said, and to her surprise she had a smile dancing on her lips.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Rory screamed and ran to hug her.

Then they did there patented Gilmore dance.

"We have to go tell Luke" Rory said

Luke.

She had forgotten about Luke.

"Yeah, Luke" she said with some disappointment.

"Mom, relax, he will be fine with it."

"Ok. Let's go" and they linked arms and walked to Luke's.

When they got there, there was no one in the diner.

"Huh, no one. This is insane" Rory said

Luke came out of the back and saw the two of them.

"Hey you two" he said walking around the counter to kiss Lorelai

"Can I talk to you" Lorelai said

Luke's expression dropped.

"Sure, uh, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." She said emotionless

He stood there shocked.

"Wh-what?'

"I am pregnant with your child"

He kissed her harder than he ever had before.

"Does this mean you're happy?" she asked

He just kissed her again.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said.

"Yes, I am thrilled." Luke said.

"Good"

"I can't wait to tell April" he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she will be thrilled" Rory said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

But the two just bypassed it and continued to discuss their little baby Danes.

Rory on the other hand sat their silently. She had been in April shoes three years ago. Her father had come to her and told her he was having a baby with some loser other person. She wasn't happy. And she had a feeling that April wouldn't be as happy as her mom and Luke.

"So," Luke said. "When should we tell her?"

"Whenever you want hun, it's up to you"

"Ok, how about tomorrow. We can surprise her, and you can meet her for real, you too Rory"

"Ok, sounds good too me"

"Me too" Rory said.

**The next morning…**

"Lorelai are you ready yet?" Luke said looking at Rory and rolling his eyes.

"I think I'm starting to show!" she yelled from upstairs.

"I think you're insane!" Rory responded.

"Gimme 5 more minutes" she yelled again

"Hey, Luke can I ask you something?" Rory asked

"Shoot"

"Ok, well, as you know you have been more like a dad to me than Christopher ever was, and I was wondering… if…I could call you dad."

He was shocked.

"I would want nothing more" he said smiling and giving her a hug.

"Me neither." She said also smiling.

"Okay, I'm ready" Lorelai said coming down the stairs and looking at the two of them "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, let's go" Luke said

The drive to April's was full of conversation about the baby of course.

"Its going to be a girl, I can tell" Rory said

"How can you tell?" Luke asked

"Cause, it's in the genes"

"Right" he said with a 'duh' expression. "Well, we're here."

"Let's go" Lorelai said

"Yeah, lets go dad" Rory said.

"Wait a minute…dad?" Lorelai asked

"Well, Luke has been there way more than Christopher has and well, I asked him when you were getting ready if I could call him dad and he said yes" She said.

"Oh, okay, good" Lorelai said.

"Can we go in now?" Luke asked

"Yeah"

Luke knocked on the door and they all waited.

Anna opened the door.

"Luke! And friends, come in"

"Hey Anna." He said as they all walked in.

"Anna this is my fiancé Lorelai and my uh, daughter Rory"

"Daughter? Fiancé? Nice to meet you both." She said a bit shocked

"Yeah, uh, is April around?"

"Yeah, she's upstairs, lemme go get her."

"Ok" Luke said

Rory grabbed is arm, "Thanks Dad"

April came running down the steps.

"Hi dad and…"

"April, this is my fiancé Lorelai and my daughter Rory."

"Nice to meet you" April said.

"You too" Rory and Lorelai said in unison.

"Let's sit, shall we?" Luke asked

"Yes please" Lorelai said.

"April, have to tell you something."

"I'm listening" she said.

"Lorelai is going to have a baby, so you are going to be a big sister." He said waiting for her reaction.

She said nothing, just ran upstairs. Luke looked at Lorelai and then Rory, and went upstairs to talk to his daughter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well? What do you think? Let me know.

_  
._


	6. Meeting April and Anna

A/n: ok, so here you go. I expect lots of reviews. Please and thank you!

This chapter is for squiddrude. It was her idea.

Previously:

"_I Love you"_

_He was shocked. "What?" he asked making sure he heard her correctly._

"_I love you" she said with confidence._

_He got off the bed and walked over to the door way where she was standing. He put his arms around her and whispered in her ear._

"_You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. I love you too"_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The timer went off. This was it. Her legs were like jello. She wasn't sure how she was still on two feet. She opened the door and looked at the sink._

_Pregnant._

_There it was, plain as day. She was pregnant with Luke's child._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Can I talk to you" Lorelai said_

_Luke's expression dropped._

"_Sure, uh, what's wrong?"_

"_I'm pregnant." She said emotionless_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Yes, I am thrilled." Luke said._

"_Good"_

"_I can't wait to tell April" he said._

"_Yeah, I'm sure she will be thrilled" Rory said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice._

_But the two just bypassed it and continued to discuss their little baby Danes._

_Rory on the other hand sat their silently. She had been in April shoes three years ago. Her father had come to her and told her he was having a baby with some loser other person. She wasn't happy. And she had a feeling that April wouldn't be as happy as her mom and Luke._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_So," Luke said. "When should we tell her?"_

"_Whenever you want hun, it's up to you"_

"_Ok, how about tomorrow. We can surprise her, and you can meet her for real, you too Rory"_

"_Ok, sounds good too me"_

"_Me too" Rory said._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Hey, Luke can I ask you something?" Rory asked_

"_Shoot"_

"_Ok, well, as you know you have been more like a dad to me than Christopher ever was, and I was wondering… if…I could call you dad."_

_He was shocked._

"_I would want nothing more" he said smiling and giving her a hug._

"_Me neither." She said also smiling._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_April came running down the steps._

"_Hi dad and…"_

"_April, this is my fiancé Lorelai and my daughter Rory."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Lorelai is going to have a baby, so you are going to be a big sister." He said waiting for her reaction._

_She said nothing, just ran upstairs. Luke looked at Lorelai and then Rory, and went upstairs to talk to his daughter._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: gosh, a lot has happened. Lol. Now to the story…**

He knocked on the door. "April, can I come in" he asked

"I guess" she said

He opened the door, and he room was just like he had imagined it. There was every possible sciencey thing you could have.

"April, why did you run away like that?"

"You are going to be there." She said

"What?" he asked not understanding

"You are going to be there to watch this baby grow up, and you were never there to see me grow up."

"Oh, April, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to watch you grow up, if I had known about you, believe me I would have been there. But I'm here now, so let's make the best of it okay?"

"I guess." She said still not convinced.

"Ok. Hey, I have an idea, maybe you could come spend this weekend with Lorelai and Rory and me"

"That would be nice" she said starting to cheer up

"Yeah it would, lets go talk to your mom"

**Meanwhile downstairs…**

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that" Lorelai said

"Oh I was" Rory said

"Wha-" she was cut off my Anna coming into the room.

"Where Luke and April?" she asked

"Oh, they went upstairs" Lorelai said

"Oh, okay. So Lorelai, how long have you and Luke been together?"

"Um, about a year." She said

"Oh, only a year?" Anna asked

"Yeah, maybe a little more." Lorelai said

"That's nice" she said

Luke and April walked down the stairs and everyone looked in their direction.

"Hey, Anna, would it be okay with you if April spent the weekend with the three of us?"

"It's up to her Luke."

"Ok, then I would like to go" April said

"Great" Lorelai said

"Yeah, it'll be fun" Rory said

"Ok, so, I will pick her up at what, 7? Since you two have dinner, does that sound good?" Luke asked

"Yeah, fine." Anna said.

"Great, so we'll see you then." Lorelai said.

"Yupp" April said hugging Luke

"Bye April" Rory said

"Yeah, cya, it was nice meeting you two" Lorelai said

"Yeah, you guys too" Anna said.

And as they were walking out the door, Luke put one arm around Lorelai and the other around Rory.

"I Love my girls" he said kissing both their heads.

Anna and April just looked at the picture before them and sighed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok, so. Was it good, bad, in between? Let me know!


	7. Weekend Part:1

Okay, chapter 7…

He walked up to the door and knocked. It seemed like he had been waiting for ever, but in all actuality it was only 3 minutes. No one answered so he rang the doorbell.

"Coming, Coming" he heard a man's voice from inside. "Can I help you?" he asked after opening the door.

"Oh, hi, uh, I'm here for April, my daughter."

"Oh, okay. Do you wanna come in and I'll go get her?"

"Uh, sure" Luke said.

"APRIL" the mystery man yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm Coming" she said a little frustrated.

"Your dad is here."

"Hey dad. Ready?" she asked

"Yupp, let's go." Luke said putting his arm around her, guiding her out the door.

**In the car…**

"So, April, who was that guy?"

"Oh, that was my Uncle."

"Oh, okay. So my girls are at their Friday night dinner with Lorelai's parents, and they will be back around oh, 9:30 10, so for the time being it's just us."

"Okay, sounds like fun." She said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**9:45**

The front door fly's open.

"Mom, you are out of your mind"

"Rory, all the TV stars name their kids crazy things like Gwyneth Paltrow. Her daughters name is Apple, and Angelina Jolie, her daughters name is Zahara. Why can't I name my child Buttercup?"

"You are not naming any child of mine Buttercup" Luke said walking into the front hall and giving Lorelai a kiss and Rory a squeeze, as a jealous April watched from the couch.

"Luuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeee, Come on."

"Nope." He said

"Yes, I win again, thanks dad" Rory said.

"Party-Poopers. Oh, hi April." Lorelai said noticing April on the couch.

"Hi." April said quietly.

"OH! What about Candy?" Lorelai said excitied.

"NO" Rory and Luke said in unison.

"Jeez. So April, um, do you like to watch movies?" Lorelai asked

"Actually, I have only seen about 8 movies my entire life."

Lorelai and Rory just looked at her in shock.

"What?" April asked.

"Oh boy, do we have a lot of work to do." Rory said.

"Yeah boy" Lorelai agreed.

"Well, not tonight." Luke said. "Umm, where is April going to sleep?" he asked, forgetting about it before.

"Shoot." Lorelai said.

"She could sleep in my bed." Rory said.

"Hun, where are you gonna sleep?"

"I could go to Lane's." She said

"Oh, Rory I don't want to put you out" April said

"It's no big deal, really I'll be fine."

"Honey, are you sure?" Lorelai asked

"Positive."

"Ok, well maybe you should call her first, make sure its ok."

"Yeah I will. Hold on"

Rory called Lane and of course it was ok.

"Kay Mom, Dad" She yelled upstairs "I'm Leaving"

"Coming" Luke yelled.

Luke gave Rory a hug and kiss on the cheek, as did Lorelai and she was off to Lanes.

"April, the kitchen is right there and your dad and I are right upstairs if you need us ok?"

"Yes, thank you Lorelai, goodnight dad."

"Goodnight" he said turning off the light, not even kissing her goodnight.

Luke wasn't sure how much was too much. This girl had lived without him for 12 years. Did she need him to be there like he was there for Rory? He wasn't sure.

**The next morning…**

"Mommmmmmmmmmyyyyyyy, Daaaaaaaaadddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyy. Your favorite daughter is hereeee." Rory said completely forgetting about April for a second. "Well, one of your favorite daughters is here"

Rory walked up the steps to find her parents both laying in the bed. She ran and jumped on the bed like a little girl.

"Roooryyyyyyy" Lorelai moaned.

"Dad, what are you still doing here?"

"I had Ceaser open early so I could get some **extra** sleep" he said tickling her like a child.

"Oh, "I'm sorry." She said in between laughs.

"Rory go get April up and we'll go out to breakfast" Lorelai said.

"Kay" she said running down the steps.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Kay, so there you go. Please let me know what you think…last time I only got like 4 reviews! Whats up with that?


	8. Weekend Part:2

Chapter 8…

"April" Rory said shaking her step-sister lightly.

"April mom and dad want to go out to breakfast, c'mon" she said

"mmmmmmmmmmmmmm" April whined.

"Let's go, be ready in 20 minutes." Rory said leaving

**20 minutes later….**

"Mom, Dad, we are both ready let's go" Rory screamed eager to eat.

"Rory, take a chill pill, we're coming" Lorelai said.

"Well, I'm hungry, so lets go." She said

"Fine" Luke said "Are we going to the diner?"

"Can we go somewhere different?" Lorelai asked "Is that allowed?"

"Of course it is allowed, where do you want to go babe?" Luke asked in a mocking tone.

"Um, how about…Bob Evans?" Lorelai said

"What's a 'Bob Evans?" Rory asked

"It's like… a…restaurant where…you eat" Lorelai stuttered

"Gee, thanks mom. Well, whatever, lets go" Rory said

Luke drove them to Bob Evans, which none of them had ever been too. Lorelai had seen it in Hartford a few times when she going to her parents, or Chilton, or to her business class.

"Hello, Welcome to Bob Evans, how many in your party today?"

"Just Four" Luke said

"Ok, can I have a name; it will be about 10 minutes"

"Ok, sure, Danes"

"Thank You, you can have a seat over there."

"Ok."

They all walked over to the bench, Luke sat between Lorelai and Rory, and April sat on the other side or Rory.

"So, April, do you like school?" Rory asked.

"Yes, I absolutely love school" She responded

"Yeah, Rory is the same way" Luke said brushing his hand over her hair.

"I have not idea where she got that" Lorelai said.

"Certainly not from you" Luke joked and then kissed her cheek.

"Danes, party of four" The waitress called out.

"That's us" Lorelai said standing up.

"Right this way" She said.

"Kathy will be your waitress; she will be with you shortly"

"Ok, great" Luke said

"I'm starving" Lorelai said.

"Aren't you always?" Luke asked

"So what?" she sad sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hi, I'm Kathy, I will be you waitress today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Uh, yes, coffee, in a vat please." Lorelai said

"Yeah, same here" said Rory

"And for you sir?"

"Ill just have a glass of water, April, how bout you?"

"Orange Juice please."

"Ok, I'll be right back."

The waitress returned with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?"

'Everyone ready?" Luke asked looking at everyone; they nodded.

"I will have scrambled eggs, with bacon and a side of toast please."

"And for you dear?" Kathy said looking at Lorelai

"I'll have two chocolate chip pancakes, a waffle, and scrambled eggs, with a side of toast, bacon and sausage.

"And I'll have the same, Rory said.

"And for you honey?" she said looking at April

"I'll just have a bowl of Frosted Flakes please."

Rory and Lorelai looked at her in shock.

"That's all you are going to eat?" Lorelai

"Yupp."

"That's fine April, these two usually eat like pigs anyway."

"heeyyyyyy" Lorelai said hitting his shoulder.

"Well, you do." He said

"So, anyway, April, anything interesting going on in your life?"

"Um, no not really, my uncle has been staying with is for a while, but that's about it, how about you, anything interesting?"

"Well, just a lot of planning for the baby, but that's pretty much it."

"Oh, that's cool. Do you know what you are having?"

"Oh, no no no, it's was to early, I don't even know if we are gonna find out, are we Luke?" she asked him

"I don't know it's up to you."

"No, don't say that, do you want to know?"

"I guess, it would be nice to know, so you can like buy things, but on the other hand it would be nice to be surprised." He said

"Classic reasons." She said

"Huh?" he asked confused

"Well, that's what everyone says when you ask them that question."

"Well, isn't it true?"

"Yes, I'm just saying, are those the only real reasons you have?"

"Lorelai..?"

"Can't you just want to know? I mean I just want to know, no reason behind it."

"Ok, well, then I just want to know." He said and kissed her.

"Ok then."

The food arrived, everyone ate, and there was some small talk, Luke paid and they were on there way, April had to be home that Saturday night by 5:00 because she was going to someone's house for the day on Sunday. It's now like 11:00

"So, what should we do now?" Lorelai asked

"Uhhhh. I don't know, what should we do?" Rory asked

"I don't know." Lorelai said "Hey April, what do you want to do?"

"I doesn't matter to me." She said

"How about we go look at baby stuff!" Rory said

"YEAH! Oh Luke can we pleaseeee?" Lorelai squealed

"If it's ok with April." He said

"April?" Lorelai said looking at her

"Its fine with me." She said shrugging

"YAYYYY!" Lorelai said taking Luke's hand.

So there you go…sorry its been so long, I was in Florida for like the past 2 weeks. I will do a weekend part three. Tell me where you think it needs improvement…cause I know it does.


	9. Doctors and Tears

A/n: I know I said that I would do a weekend part 3 but I changed my mind. So this one is going to be written as if its 3 months into the future. Another note…Richard and Emily know about the baby. At first they weren't too happy, because she wasn't married, but they didn't want to miss the opportunity of watching another grandchild grow up.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

He rolled over to her cold empty side of the bed. She wasn't there. He sat up to see light peering through the bottom of the bathroom door. She was sick, again. He walked over to the door and pushed it open, squinting as the light attacked his eyes. He looked over to see her leaning against the tub.

"You okay?" he asked walking over to her

"Never been better." She replied sarcastically

"You ready to go back to bed?"

"I can't move." She said reaching her arms up like a toddler.

He just smiled and went over and picked her up gently.

"Let's get you back to bed."

Within two minutes of her head hitting the pillow she was asleep. He just sighed and leaned back onto the headboard. This is how it had been for weeks. He hated seeing her like this. But now, she looked so peaceful when she was asleep, like for just one second, everything was okay.

**A few days later…**

"Hey Luke." she called from the counter in the diner.

"Hold on." He walked back behind the counter. "Kay, what?"

"Oh, I have that doctor's appointment in New Haven today, and I wasn't sure if you were coming?"

"Is it for the baby?" he asked

"Yeah, and I wasn't sure if we had come to an agreement on whether or not we we're going to find out the sex of the baby."

"Yeah, I can go, and it's fine either way with me."

"Ok, well I kinda would like to know." She said

"Ok, well then we will find out"

"Good. So, it's at 2:30 so be home by like 1:30? Does that sound good?"

"Yupp, I'll see you then." He said leaning over to kiss her.

"K, bye."

**In the car on the way to New Haven…**

"So, should we talk about names?" Lorelai asked

"Okay." He said

"So for I a girl, I like Abigail, but nickname Abby and for a boy I like William." She said waiting for his response.

"William?" he said looking at her

"Yeah, after your dad."

"Lorelai, I'm flattered, and I'm sure my father would be too, but we really don't have to name our son William."

"We can." She said

"But, we don't _have_ to."

"Ok, well, do you have any ideas?" she asked him

"Uh, I like Abby for the girl."

"And for a boy?"

"I don't know, um, how about Zachary?" he asked

"Hmm, where'd that come from?"

"The top of my head?" he laughed

"I like that. Okay, now middle names."

"Okay.." Luke said knowing she had some in mind

"I like Abby Marie. And for Zachary…hmm..um I don't know. You have any ideas?"

"Nope." He said looking at her.

"OH! How about Ross?"

"Zachary Ross Danes. I like it" he said

"Or, Abigail Marie Danes. Which it's going to be cause I can tell it's a girl." Lorelai said with confidence

"Whatever you say crazy lady" he said smiling

**In the exam room…**

"Are you ready?" Lorelai asked her fiancée

"I was born ready" He said

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Cane. How are you doing today?" she asked

"Very well." Lorelai said

"Ok, well lets get started, shall we?"

"We shall." Lorelai responded

"So, do you two want to know what you're having?"

"Yes we do" Lorelai said

"Ok, well, it looks like…a girl! Congratulations."

"HA! I told you Luke!"

"You sure did" he said still staring at the screen.

**In the car…**

"Okay, so now, we can buy like everything pink! Her room is going to be so pink, someone with think a pink fairy barfed in there!"

Luke just laughed. He was still trying to take in this whole thing. It was the first time he had every witnessed any of this. He was scared, but definitely excited.

"OH MY GOSH! I have to tell Rory!" she said pulling out her phone.

Before she could dial Rory's number, her phone started to ring. It was Rory.

"Hey kid, I was just about to call you!"

"Mom?" she said on the verge of tears.

"Rory what's wrong?" She asked which got Luke's attention

"He cheated on me."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, so there you go. Can we try to get to 50 reviews on this one please?


	10. Authors Note

Ok, so I promise I will post another chapter, probably tomorrow, but first I have a little rant.

Ok so Luke and Lorelai are like my favorite couple ever. They are totally perfect for each other and everyone knows it. But I think what they are doing to them as a couple is taking the show down hill. Don't get me wrong, I look forward to every new episode, but to see them like this is making me less interested. Since when does Luke keep things from her, I mean wasn't he the one that said "NO MORE SECERTS?" Didn't he tell her that the only way that they were going to make it is if they told each other everything? And since when does Lorelai sit around and let Luke make **THEIR** decisions for her? Why hasn't she been more persistent on meeting April? Is she going to wait until her wedding (if that ever happens) to say "Oh, hi, I'm your new step-mom, nice to meet you?" I mean come on, where's the Lorelai we used to know? Why is she sitting back and watching Luke push back their future? Why isn't she trying to help? Why is ASP making it so difficult for them to get married? The ratings would be so much higher if they would just go through with it. And what's with this Christopher nonsense? It's insane. Chris broke them up once, and now they are bringing him back so that every diehard fan can relive them pain of mid-season 5? That's insane. Personally, I think that the show has taking a turn for the worse. Maybe it's just because I want everything to be happy, jolly, perfect just for once, or whatever. Maybe I'm totally over reacting and I care to much. But whatever, there is my opinion on season 6. Please tell me if I'm really really crazy. D


	11. More Tears and a Visitor

A/N: ok, so sorry about that little rant back there, I am just so annoyed at how this season is playing out. Well anyway, ill stop myself before I start again. Thanks to everyone who agreed with me.

Previously on No More Secrets…

"_OH MY GOSH! I have to tell Rory!" she said pulling out her phone._

_Before she could dial Rory's number, her phone started to ring. It was Rory._

"_Hey kid, I was just about to call you!"_

"_Mom?" she said on the verge of tears._

"_Rory what's wrong?" She asked which got Luke's attention_

"_He cheated on me."_

"He what?" Lorelai said in disbelief

"Logan cheated on me" Rory said now crying.

"Oh, honey." Lorelai said, with Luke now looking at her as much as possible while still driving the truck.

"Mom, can I come home?"

"Of course you can babe, we are on our way home now. We won't be to much longer"

"Ok, thanks mom, ill see you and dad at home."

"Ok, bye Hun"

"What's wrong with Rory?" Luke asked

"Logan cheated on her."

"HE WHAT!" he said outraged, almost losing control of the truck

"LUKE! Drive!"

"Sorry, but he cheated on her?"

"Yes."

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Luke, you are not going to kill him."

"Oh yes I am. Just wait"

"Lucas Danes, you leave that boy alone until Rory says you can kick his ass, then be my guest."

"Fine." He said as they pulled up to the house. "Well, I'm gonna drop you and run." He said after seeing Rory's car already in the drive way. "Call me later and let me know how she is."

"I will." She said leaning over for a kiss.

"Bye" he said

"Bye doll."

Lorelai walked in the house, ready for the worst.

"Rory, Mommy's home" she said looking for her.

She walked into the living room with her tear stained face.

"What did I do wrong?"

"Oh honey." She said taking her in her arms.

"What did I do to deserve this." She asked now fully crying.

Lorelai just rubbed her back. About 30 more minutes of crying and Rory was asleep. Lorelai laid her down on the couch and got up to call Luke. She told him that Rory would be ok, after time. He told Lorelai her would be home by 7. It was 5:30 and Lorelai went up to take a shower. When she came back down around 6:30 Rory was still asleep. At 6:45 Luke walked in the door.

"Lorelai!" he yelled.

"SHHHHHHHHH" Lorelai said coming from the kitchen

"Oh, sorry" he said looking at Rory and kissing her.

"What's all this?" she asked referring to the Doose bags in his hands.

"Oh, well I figured that Rory would need a little wallowing food."

"You are to perfect." She said standing on her tiptoes to reach his lips.

"Yeah, well, I try."

"Daddy?" Rory asked sitting up

"Hey you" he said walking over to the couch and setting the bags down on the table. "You ok?" he asked

"No" she said almost crying again.

"Aw Rory." Luke said hugging her.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Lorelai said

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Logan." She said surprised

When Luke heard this he shot right up from his spot on the couch and was next to Lorelai's side in what seem like a heartbeat.

"What do you want?" Luke asked in a harsh tone.

"Is she here?" He asked quietly

"Yeah, and she doesn't need you here right now."

"I just really need to talk to her."

"No you don't" Luke said "You are a no good piece of crap that has been nothing but bad news for Rory. You're the reason she stole a yacht. Your fathers the reason she dropped out of Yale, if she didn't drop out of Yale Lorelai and Rory would have lost all of that time together. You are no good for her Logan, and now you have the nerve to show your face after what you did to her? I don't think so."

"I think you should go Logan" Lorelai said

He just turned and walked away.

Luke went back over to the couch where Rory was sitting.

"Thank you daddy." She said

"Anytime Angel" he said leaning back and resting on the couch

Lorelai just watched them and smiled. But her smiling was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello." She said

"Lorelai, it's your mother."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ok, there's the next one. I am so not a R/L fan, but if the majority of you are then I can write it s you guys enjoy it. But you need to review to let me know.


	12. Friday Night Dinner

Previously on No More Secrets…

"_Hello." She said_

"_Lorelai, it's your mother."_

"Oh, hi mom." She said sighing

"I was wondering if we could through you a baby shower."

"Well, mom-"

"Lorelai really, I haven't asked to do much for this child, this is the least you could let me do"

"Ok, mom I guess."

"Wonderful! How's two weeks from Friday for you?"

"Fine. Just make sure everything is pink."

"Pink? So it's a girl, congratulations Lorelai."

"Thanks mom." Lorelai said starting to smile

"So I'll see you on Friday?"

And the smile was gone. "Yes mother, Luke and I will be there"

"Very well, goodbye Lorelai."

"Bye mom."

"Who was that?" Luke asked from the couch

"My mother." She said

"Oh."

"Yeah, she wants to throw us a baby shower."

"Oh that outta be great." Luke said with sarcasm

"Oh yeah, and that's not the best part. She's expecting us for dinner on Friday" Lorelai said walking into the kitchen quickly.

"Wait a minute.." Luke said getting up from the couch. "She's expecting _us?"_

"Yes. Us as in You and me."

"Lorelai" he said whining

"Luke" She said mocking him as he gave her a pleading look. "Remember you love me."

"I do love you; I just don't love your parents."

"We'll… remember that I'm carrying you baby." She said smiling

"Not fair"

"Totally fair." She said kissing him and walking out of the kitchen.

"This conversation is not over." He said following her up the stairs

Rory just watched from the couch, noticing how happy both of them looked. Luke was a totally different person behind closed doors. He was their big marshmallow. He was always there for both of them. Lorelai and Luke seemed to always find a way to make things work. When something seemed impossible, they always found a way to make it happen.

**Upstairs…**

"Luke?" Lorelai said looking over to the man laying next to her.

"Ya?'

"Can we talk about our wedding?"

He sat up. "Of course we can Lorelai."

"Okay, so um, when is it gonna happen?" she asked looking away from him

"I though you wanted to have the baby first?" he said

"Yeah, I do."

"So, after Abby is born we are getting married"

"Promise?"

"I promise." He said kissing her.

"Wanna go get some food? I'm starving." Lorelai said

"When are you not starving?" Luke asked

"HEY! That's no way to talk to someone who is carrying your daughter!"

"Why do you keep using that excuse?"

"Cause it works" she said smiling and shrugging.

"Ah. Right"

**Friday night dinner…**

"Hello Lorelai. Hello Luke" Emily said opening the door

"Hi mom."

"Hello Emily"

"Let's go into the living room shall we?"

"Sure" Luke said leading Lorelai in.

"Hey babe." Lorelai said looking at Rory.

"Hey guys." She got up and kissed them both

"Luke would you like a beer?" Emily asked

"Sure."

"Lorelai water or soda?"

"Soda's fine mom."

"Alright, here we are." She said handing them their drinks.

"So, where's dad?"

"Oh he's in his study. RICHARD!" she yelled.

"I'm coming Emily."

"Luke, Lorelai, Hello."

"Hi dad."

"Richard." Luke said standing to shake his hand.

"So Lorelai, have you thought of any names yet?" Emily asked

"Oh, yeah. Her name is going to be Abigail. Abby for short."

"Very pretty name, don't you think so Richard?"

"Yes, very pretty indeed. When is your due date?"

"September 25th"

"Wonderful." Emily said.

"Yeah, I'm excited" Rory said. "She's going to be gorgeous"

"Not as pretty as you." Lorelai said

"So Luke," Emily said "how that diner of yours?"

"Here we go again." Lorelai murmured

"It's doing very well." He said

"And, how's your daughter?" Emily asked

"She's doing fine Emily."

"So, what's for dinner?" Lorelai asked trying to change the subject.

"Braised Lamb." Emily said

"Oh yum." Rory said

"Dinner is served." The maid informed Emily

"Alright let's eat shall we?" Richard said standing.

They group preceded into the dining room to eat.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

I know its short, but I was bored so I wrote a little. I think it needs a little problem, because its to much of a "perfect" relationship story; which everyone knows are impossible to have. But don't worry because I am a total LL fan, and I want them to get married. Unlike some people (ASP) So yeah I did read the MAJOR spoiler for the season finale, and I am very very very disappointed, and it all goes back to my little rant before. Well, hey, it's Amy's show, and its her problem if she doesn't care that her ratings are going to end up in the trash. Whatever. Maybe we'll get a good new show soon.


End file.
